vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146726-come-on-staff-please-let-us-change-class
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- In the OP's defense, there is one game that does this: DC Universe Online. But yeah, just because one game does it doesn't mean every game should. Would only cater to FoTM players. | |} ---- ---- ---- FFXIV also allows for a character to learn all classes, so there is that as well. I don't know if changing classes is such a big deal here though. Most people realize if they like a class pretty early on I figure, and there's always alts. | |} ---- A bunch of PvP-focused players will use it as a means for FoTM. That's my concern about it. It's a good chance why the OP wants it as well. | |} ---- PvE players are just as likely to play FoTM classes too. I see a lot of "What class does the most/best damage/tanking/healing?" or "What class is most preferred in a PvE group?". | |} ---- ---- I'm here to discussing what the game can do to be better ... not to go to another game ... ¬¬' First. Sorry about my english. I put on RED the "resume" of what I want to say... Skyforge, Everquest next, Albion online and a lot of new games being produced already abandoned the restrict just one class at base of the game (some of them even the level) But how Wildstar already is ready it just can be adaptable to be able to compete with others Lot of my friends who have played Wildstar just go away cause they did not want to start all over again just to change class I belive class is like path, "something you can learn along the way". I disagree that it is possible to change race, after all you are born like that ... if you are human or some "animal" haha you born this way ... but not the same to what you can learn during your journey (like Engineer, Warrior, Medic, Esper and etc.) The reality is no one want to start over again (and lose every pets, mounts and every month played) just to play with a different skills. Is like kill a human just to play to another human who attend another college ... hahah ... Lose players just cause there's no option to change the "college" who the character attended is one big error ... I even believe in something like a "mix of the classes", One medic who was in the college of espers and learned how to use your mind ... or something like that ^^ I would like the team to make improvements to adapt the game for this scenario we have today of mmo's The game has a really cool system of battle, movement, cartoon style and everything but need to be improved to players stay in game. Some of this changes, I belive, Is the class. Edited November 11, 2015 by Hugon | |} ---- ---- Except Wildstar isn't competing with any of those. Albion looks terrible, there is no competition there. Skyforge is hardly a huge game and as for Everquest Next ... if it ever sees a release date we'll talk but Daybreak is losing staff so i'm doubtful that game will be a success. What you are asking for is a major design change from an understaffed development team. It aint happening. | |} ---- I think that was a hint... Not many other games out there allow you to change your class. There are some games out there that do like The Secret World or some of the ones other people listed. But in TSW you can learn every ability there is and there arent really set class. And then there are games like WoW, SWTOR, and GW2 that WS has more similarities to than TSW or probably those other games. And in WoW, SWTOR, GW2 and other games where classes are clearly different they have yet to add a class change feature. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In most (and by most I mean FFXI / XIV) games that have it, leveling each class is a separate endeavour; where your active class gains experience but your inactive ones don't. You couldn't level Stalker to 50 and then switch to a level 50 engineer, for example; you could level stalker to 50, and then switch and level Engineer to 50 (while still keeping the levels you earned on stalker should you decide to switch back). W* already has this system for Crafting professions, It wouldn't be hard to institute it for classes as well... But first things first, all class for all races. | |} ---- I mean, analogies are nice but this isn't an abstract concept. Many games already do it so we have solid examples. FFXI: you can swap between classes at your residence for no charge. Level one of them to max level, the others stay at 1 until you level them separately. Swapping keeps your progress made on your other classes, but you only gain experience for a class while actively playing it. This system makes the most sense, and it prevents most problems discussed here. Even better, Carbine already has this system in game (for crafting professions). But again, I want to see all classes for all races first please. | |} ---- By that logic, then changing classes should also be similar to "going to college" and earning a degree in a different field. I see it this way: your general ed lower division stuff would be your levels (which is the same across all characters regardless of class) and maybe your tier 1 amp stuff, and your more specialized upper division stuff would be your ability points and tier 2+ amps (which is different across the different classes). You are still going to have to learn everything there is to being a different class, just like having to take different college courses again to earn another degree. You will have to gain a whole new set of ability points and amps for this field. If getting ability points and amps isn't one of your gripes, then disregard what I said. I do like your college analogy though. | |} ---- ---- That's because Carbine seem to be stuck in the 2000's. Just take a look at some of the design decisions, like character bound items, and then look how many games got rid of that concept years ago. It also rolls on to Carbines "hardcore" thinking. The problem there being they crossed the line between challenging and tedious. | |} ---- ---- ---- They have a multi-class system in the game already. We can be healers + dps or tanks + dps, etc. The problem is we can't freely swap when we want to (ie: in combat). If they allowed this, much like Secret World does with a simple keybind for swapping bars. It would open up the game considerably. I mean, we still need the holy trinity, ala: tank + healer + dps. That isn't going to change. I just think a creative team could do something significant with such a minor change. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No | |} ---- What I think you're really interested in is account-wide unlocks for things like mounts and whatnot. Not wanting to start over on another toon is one reason why I kept on my Druid in WoW so long and never rolled an alt. Once account-wide mounts and rewards were added, I rolled a Hunter and one of each of the healers almost immediately (and leveled them to cap in quick succession along with the dps that later came with the BoA gear that gave an xp boost). The leveling itself is important and especially so in WildStar as they do a better job at teaching you how to play the game and what is expected of your class. WoW really doesn't do this which is why I can't really object TOO much to their paid 90 program (which is still NOT a paid class change service mind you). Skipping leveling and just paying to change your class would NOT help much of anyone. It would be the same problem that WoW is seeing with these new players coming to the game with no experience and dropping $60.00 or whatever on a fresh 90 character. They get in and have NO idea what they're doing. Vets pick it up a little faster but you still have the issue of people jumping into groups and being a huge detriment because they're learning things like a rotation that should have been slowly built up over time (all the buttons are thrown at you at once, there's no introduction to the class). And yes, I know there's a huge ability prune problem right now so rotations are roughly 4 buttons but back before that started happening, not knowing a rotation was a HUGE problem. As for just wanting to completely re-roll a class, that's just part of MMOs. It isn't an issue of the game behing "behind the times" because this idea isn't standard anywhere. It might suck that you have to start over level wise because you didn't know you wouldn't like the class at end game but that's just how it kind of is. It doesn't drive people away en masse or you wouldn't see the number of subscribers and players in so many different MMOs that DON'T have the feature you're talking about. If someone wants to re-roll bad enough, they usually just press through it and level again from scratch. They wanted it bad enough and were willing to put the time in. The problem is when someone has been on a level cap toon long enough (say a couple years or so) and have a ton of work put into it and they want to switch down the road. They then DO lose everything. Loosing 50 levels is really nothing. Losing the credit for accomplishing certain goals (reputation gains, great luck with rare drop mounts, etc.) is a huge hit to people that would make them feel like they have to keep playing that one toon. We as a player accomplished those goals, not the character. Our account should reflect this. Shortly before they added account-wide mounts into WoW I had thought about rolling an alt numerous times. I really really really wanted a Hunter and to learn how other classes worked. I didn't want to completely start over from scratch. I'd been playing for a few years and the last thing I wanted to do was feel like my account had been hacked and I was left with nothing and had to start at level 1 with nothing to show for my effort up to that point. Having access to the mounts and pets really helped me feel less detached from my account. Playing the new character and leveling it up to max level is just part of the game. Feeling like you lost all your hard work at unlocking things is a crappy feeling. Learning how to play the new class should be a welcome experience, not viewed as a detriment. Well that is assuming you want to level that character enough. Throwing people into max level content with no experience with that class is a detriment to the rest of the population and it's shorting that player necessary experience. If your issue is literally only with the 50 levels, there's just simply no way that you can expect to demand a paid class change and be taken seriously. I honestly don't know how to break that to you so I'll just be blunt with it. You can group with people and go through and quest with them and things of that nature, it should speed up the process some. It shouldn't take 2 or 3 months to level to 50 unless you're only playing on weekends or severely lacking in play skill. If it's the latter, again, that is the same problem I was talking about with WoW's paid boost program. Players need the experience on a character so as not to be complete dead weight in group content. It's like not going to school and suddenly jumping into a high pressure job and expecting to perform and contribute to the team. It won't happen and you'll be fired almost immediately. | |} ---- I haven't played that game yet but isn't that system built around (and the crafting in WildStar) the assumption that if you DO swap to a new class that you start that class over from level 1 and then can freely swap between the two classes, similar to spec swapping? This idea still doesn't solve what the OP wants. Which is to simply get the instant effect of going from 50 Stalker (hypothetically) immediately to a 50 Spellslinger (again hypothetically). He doesn't want to have anything to do with the leveling process after he has done it once is what I'm reading from him. I really can't get behind that. There's no learning of how to play the class if that's the case and that is a huge can of worms that just shouldn't be opened. WoW did it and I REALLY don't want to see more games pick it up. The FFXI idea however, I can understand. I'd have to think more if I'd support it, though it would solve the issue of account-wide mounts as you'd only really need one character at that point. I'm rooting for all classes opened to all races too though. I might actually try out an engineer if I had my Aurin tail to smile at. Oh crap... Aurin warrior... I'd play the crap out of that. Whirlwind with a tail spinning around behind me... yes please! | |} ----